Love Gone Insane
by badboylover24
Summary: The first of my True to Your Heart Series. Discord breaks from from his stone prison once more, only to fall for Celestia via Twilight's latest creation. With no way to reverse the spell or turn him into stone again, can the Mane 6 help their Princess?
1. Prologue: Free Once More

**Love Gone Insane**

**Summary****:** My second Dislestia fanfic. Twilight had just perfected Cupid's love arrow. However, it accidentally hits Discord…and said Draconequus falls in love with Celestia! Not related to _Mark of Darkness_. I also do not MLP: FiM; they all belong to Laura Faust, the Hub, and Hasbro.

**Prologue: Free Once More**

"Careful with it, girls," Twilight said to her friends as they set Discord's statue on the pedestal in the center of the labyrinth. Also with them are Spike the baby dragon, Princess Celestia of the Sun, and Princess Luna of the Moon.

The Wielders of the Elements of Harmony have just turned Discord back into stone and are now hiding him away within the labyrinth so that nopony will find him and free him from his petrified prison. The labyrinth is a very difficult place to figure out because of its size and puzzles (compliments of the princesses), so it sounds like the perfect hiding place.

"I just couldn't believe he broke free before just now," Luna said before turning to her sister. "If I had knowneth sooner, Big Sister, I would have helped."

"I know, Luna," Celestia said to her solemnly, "but I just couldn't risk letting you fight Discord. You remember what happened when we did the last time." The blue Alicorn looked down sadly.

"Yes…" she answered quietly. "I remember…" Rarity turned to her with concern.

"Whatever did he do to you, Your Highness?" she asked. "Did he break your wing? Damage your horn?" She then gasped with fear.

"He vandalized your beautiful crown, didn't he?" she cried with anger before sending a death glare to Discord's statue. "Ooh, if he was in breakable stone, I'd be smashing him up real good until—"

"He was the cause of me becoming Nightmare Moon," Luna answered, also glaring up at the petrified demon. "He used on me the same spell he casted on you."

"By filling yer head wit lies?" asked Applejack.

"Yes," the younger princess answered. "I can never forgiveth him for the pain he has put my sister through."

"Well, you have no need to worry now, Princess," Rainbow Dash said to her with a proud smile. "He won't be getting out of there again." And the princesses know that by there, she meant Discord's stone prison.

"Can we please leave now?" asked Fluttershy, shivering at the sight of the statue. "I don't like the way he's looking at me."

"For once, I agree with you, Fluttershy," Rainbow answered. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah," cheered Pinkie Pie. "There's a celebration waiting for us!" With the help of Unicorn magic and Pegasus wings, Spike, the two Princesses, and the Mane Six flew out of the labyrinth and back to the castle.

However, when they were all gone, a circle of dark aura began emitting from where Discord's heart should be. Cracks then began growing from the aura all across Discord's stone body. Pieces of stone began falling off of him like eggshell fragments, revealing his living body underneath. They then began falling off of him like boulders in a rockslide. When the miniature rockslide had ceased, Discord stood on the pedestal, now living flesh and blood instead of stone. The chaotic demon then pressed his hands into his back and pushed it to crack it with a groan.

"Aww, jeez!" he growled as his spine crackled loudly. "I'm gonna be feeling that tomorrow morning." He then shook the tiny remaining pieces of stone off of his body and stood up straight on the pedestal once more.

"Man, did I have those fillies fooled," he said to himself with a sly smirk. "True, those blasted Elements have drained me of half of my powers, but that doesn't mean I can't fight Celestia. And since I wasn't turned to stone for the first time on account of those ponies foolishly replacing Rainbow Dash with that little dragon, I'm now immune to the Elements." He then turned to Castle Celestia with a dark look in his eyes.

"I'll wait a little longer, though," he added, "regain a bit of strength…hire a couple of henchmen…then attack when she least expects it." He then took off into the sky and flew off for the Everfree Forest.

_Celestia_, he thought with a growl. _I'll be coming back for you _and _your little Ponies of Harmony!_


	2. Ch1: The Perfect Golden Arrow

**Ch.1: The Perfect Golden Arrow**

It has been about three months since Discord's defeat. Inside Ponyville Library/Twilight Sparkle's home, the violet Unicorn was working on a project involving an old arrow she had found. She had cleaned it up, of course, should it have any germs that would cause any illnesses.

"Now, let's see…" she said, looking into the old tome where she found the spell for the arrow. "Add one cup of dried rose petals…stir until mixture has turned red." Using the magic of her horn, Twilight poured said cup of dried rose petals into the bowl of glittering white liquid. She then stirred the mixture with a wooden spoon and watched it until it began glowing a passionate red.

"There we go," she said, removing the spoon before looking into the book again. "Now I just need to lay the arrow into the mixture…let it sit until arrow starts glowing." She then took the arrow and slowly laid it into the mixture until it was completely underneath the surface.

"I just hope I got the mixture right," Twilight said to herself as she watched the arrow. "I'm running low on starpiece dust." She knows she could've asked Spike or Owliscious for help, but Rarity's borrowing the little dragon because she's running low on rubies and sapphires, and said owl is at Fluttershy's for a check-up. If she messes up the mixture for this spell, Twilight will have to go out for more starpiece dust and leave a note for her two assistants should they get back before she does.

She perked up with a smile when she saw the arrow emit a glow within the liquid. It worked perfectly. With the magic of her horn, Twilight carefully lifted the arrow out of the liquid and saw that it is now made of pure gold.

"I did it!" she cheered, marveling at her work. "I've perfected it!" As she was celebrating her success, Rarity and Spike came in with a wagon full of red and blue jewels.

"What, exactly, did you perfect, darling Twilight?" she asked before seeing the golden arrow. "Oh, my! Such wonderful crafts-mare-ship you have done, dear! If you need a few jewels to make it more dazzling, Spike and I have some extra rubies we could lend you." Twilight chuckled in reply.

"Thanks, Rarity," she said to the beautiful Unicorn, "but this arrow isn't just any form of crafts-mare-ship. This is the perfect magical replica of the Golden Arrow of Eros." Spike arched a confused eyebrow.

"Who?"

"You know, Spike," Rarity answered. "Cupid. He shoots these fine arrows at mortals to get them to fall in love with the first mortal they see." Hearing this, Spike perked up like an ideal light bulb just flashed on above his head.

"Spike, don't get any ideas!" Twilight warned him. The light bulb shattered as his face fell.

"Rats…" he grumbled. Rarity became confused, obviously not knowing about his late plan.

"What?" she asked. "What was he thinking?" Spike face flushed up like crazy, too nervous to tell the violet-maned Unicorn his feelings for her.

"Uh, nothing," he quickly said. "Just a few, uh…pairings."

"Why, Spike," she replied with a smile. "I have no idea you're a romantic. And I thought you were adorable before, you wittle cutie, you." Spike let out a lovestruck sigh as Rarity rubbed her nose into his for an Eskimo kiss. Twilight just rolled her eyes in reply.

"Anyway," she said to the two of them as she put the arrow into one of her saddle packs, "I'm thinking about giving this to Princess Celestia. Maybe she could put it on display at a museum or something. You know, to give anypony who visits it an idea on what Eros' Love Arrow looks like."

"That sounds like great ide—BURP!" Spike was suddenly cut off when he belched out a scroll from the High Princess herself.

"Goodness!" Rarity said as Twilight picked up the scroll and started reading it. "There has got to be a better way for you to deliver the Princess' letters to Twilight. Last I heard, you've been belching so much of her friendship reports, you've ended up with an upset stomach."

"Please don't remind me," the little dragon groaned, clutching his stomach. "I feel nauseous just thinking about it." He then stood up straight when Twilight spoke up, sounding very much alarmed.

"Rarity! Spike!" she cried, using her magic to put her pack on her back. "We have to go get the girls! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are calling us to Canterlot urgently!"

"What happened?" asked the shocked Spike.

"I know you're not gonna believe this but…" the bright violet Unicorn answered with fear, "Discord's back!"


	3. Ch2: Ponies of Harmony vs Chaotic Trio

Just to give you the heads-up, the henchmen belong to Disney, and the arrow to Greek Mythology. So I don't own them. Anyway, here's the chapter.

**Ch.2: Ponies of Harmony Vs. Chaotic Trio**

A short while later, Spike and the Mane Six have reached Canterlot only to be in shock at what they saw. The city looked like Ponyville when it fell under the influence of Discord. Houses were floating upside down. Cotton candy clouds were chasing screaming Ponies and raining chocolate milk on them. And buffalos dressed in tutus were dancing across the roads.

"Looks like y'all weren't kiddin'," Applejack said to Twilight with sad eyes. "That darn varmint's back." Twilight can tell that Applejack's upset from when Discord made her tell lies by lying to her about the group splitting up. She can only hope as well that Discord won't cast his dark influence upon them again.

"I hope the Princesses are alright," Spike said with a lump in his throat, a sign that he is scared for the two Alicorn rulers.

The group jumped with cries of fear when they heard an explosion. They then turned to see dark smoke billowing from behind the castle where the courtyard should be. The Ponies' hearts were filled with fear as they saw Princess Celestia and Discord fly out of the smoke and have an aerial battle.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight screamed. She then fell silent as she heard her mentor's voice speak to her in her head.

_Twilight! Thank goodness you've made it! I need your help!_ Twilight is certain that this is from a telepathy spell the princess had taught her before.

_What has happened? _she asked through the spell. _How is it possible that Discord broke free again?_

_I am unsure, _Celestia answered, _but we will discuss it later. Right now, you need to head for Canterlot Tower where the Elements of Harmony are. Luna has gone there to retrieve them for you, but Discord has sent two new minions after her. Please help my sister._

_We will, Princess._ After Twilight was free from the telepathic link, she saw that her friends were staring at her in awe.

"Twilight, what happened?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash added. "Your eyes just went completely blank and stared glowing white all of a sudden."

"The princess was talking to me through a telepathy spell," the purple Pony answered. "She said that Princess Luna went to Canterlot Tower to get the Elements of Harmony and that Discord had sent two of his new minions after her. We have to go help her."

"But what about Princess Celestia?" asked Fluttershy.

"She wants us to help her sister first," the leader answered. "We can't beat Discord without the Elements."

"I am with Twilight," Rarity concurred. "I simply cannot forgive that cursed demon for making me believe that boulder was a large diamond."

"C'mon, team!" Twilight cried. "Let's go! TO THE CASTLE!" She then galloped for the castle with Spike and her pack on her back and her friends following her.

They had to overcome the chaotic obstacles thrown their way on their run to the palace. Rainbow Dash had to kick back the clouds chasing them. Twilight and Rarity used their magic to get the dancing buffalo to move aside. And Applejack had to buck back the self-moving wagons chasing after them with a fang-filled mouth chomping at them like a flytrap. Soon, they have reached the palace and headed down the hall to the chamber protecting the Elements of Harmony.

Upon reaching the end of the hall, Spike and the Mane Six were met with a surprise. A very tired Princess Luna was standing in front of the doors to the tower, her horn glowing with powerful magic as she was trying to protect said entrance from two monster the Ponies believe to be Discord's two minions.

Both monsters are snakes. One snake has an extremely long, green body with red spots going down his back in a single row. His eyes are golden yellow, and he has a pair of forest green eagle wings on his back for arms/flight.

His companion, a yellow snake, has a shorter body, probably five feet from nose to tail. He has pale yellow eyes and golden sunshine wings. What also makes him different from his green partner is that he has on a red cape held around his neck by an oval ruby clasp and a red cap with a white plume on his head.

"Face it, princesss," the green snake hissed with a sneering grin. "You cannot hold usss back forever." Princess Luna smiled as she looked behind the two snakes.

"Perhaps not," she replied, "but I know a student of my sister and some friends of hers who has the strength to fighteth thee off!" Confused, the snakes turned to look behind them…only to have Rainbow Dash buck the green snake in the face and Twilight hit the yellow snake with a magical blast. The two snakes then flew back from the force and crashed into one of the stain-glass windows to fall into the courtyard outside.

The Ponies then rushed over to Princess Luna as she collapsed to the floor. Fluttershy was the first to reach her.

"Princess Luna," she cried as she helped the midnight blue Alicorn up to her feet and held her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she answered with a weak smile. "Just exhausted from using too much of my powers to protecteth the Elements for thee." She then walked over to the doors slowly while leaning into the yellow Pegasus' side and used her horn to open the doors. Apparently, Celestia had taught the spell to her in case something like this disaster happens. The doors open to reveal the chest holding the Elements of Harmony.

"I only hope that Discord had not stolen them again," Luna said as she opened the box. She sighed with relief to find the five necklaces and crown still inside.

"Thank goodness," she said before using her magic to give the Elements to the six Ponies. Fluttershy and Rarity then gently helped her lie down on the carpet as Twilight turned to Spike.

"Spike," she said to him, "you stay here with Princess Luna."

"Got it," he said before leaping off of her back and walking up to the Alicorn's side.

"But my sister," Luna protested as she tried to get up again. "She is in trouble; I have to help her." Spike then pushed her back down gently as Twilight explained to her why she shouldn't.

"I'm sorry, Princess Luna, but you are too weak from your fight with Discord's henchmen to help us even more. You need to rest so that you regain your strength." The younger Alicorn hesitantly complied.

"Very well, Twilight Sparkle," she said, "but please helpeth my sister. I am not sure how much longer she can fight Discord."

"Don't you worry, Sugar Cube," Applejack said to her. "We'll stop that varmint Discord before you can say 'Whoa, Nelly'." The six Ponies then ran out to the courtyard, leaving Luna alone with Spike.

Meanwhile, in said courtyard, Discord had summoned a whole fleet of cotton candy clouds to hold Celestia back. He needed to delay her so that he can scold his henchmen, who have fallen into some rosebushes below the shattered window.

"Kaa! Hiss! What the hay's the matter with you two?" he yelled as they made their way out of the thorns stabbing into their coils and wings. "I gave you wings for a reason. Ugh, I can't believe you've let Luna show you up also!" The yellow snake referred to as Hiss looked up at the Draconequus with a protesting expression.

"It wasss not the Moon Princesss, Massster Dissscord," he explained. "We had her exhausssted before a violet Unicorn hit me with a blassst from her horn!"

"And sssome blue Pegasssusss with a rainbow mane and tail had the nerve to kick me in the nossse," grumbled the green python named Kaa as he rubbed his sore nose. Discord blinked in reply.

"So," he said with an evil grin, "the little teacher's pet and her friends are now here too, huh? That should make my revenge twice as satisfying."

"MASSSTER, BEHIND YOU!" Kaa cried. The chaotic trio quickly moved out of the way in time to avoid a colorful blast from Princess Celestia's horn.

"I will never let you harm Twilight or her friends again, Discord!" she cried, her horn glowing with the colors of the rainbow. With lightning speed that would make Rainbow Dash green with envy, the demon flew forward and tackled the Alicorn, pinning her to the ground on her back.

"Don't you worry, Celestia," he said to her lowly as she struggled under his strong grip. "I'll take care of you first so you won't witness your little Ponies' demise." As he was telling her this, Twilight and her friends have just entered the courtyard to find the Draconequus on top of their princess.

"Get off of her!" Twilight yelled, galloping towards the two with both her horn and the Element of Magic glowing atop of her head.

"Do _not_ even try it, little filly!" Hiss yelled, dashing towards her.

"Twilight, look out!" Rarity cried. Seeing the yellow serpent charging towards her, the violet Unicorn quickly spun around with great force and struck him with one saddle pack.

As this happened, the other saddle pack was catapulted in Discord and Celestia's direction, launching out something Twilight had completely forgotten about due to the crisis…her Golden Love Arrow!

Sorry for the cliffhanger. If you want to know how Kaa and Hiss come to work for Discord, let me know, and I'll write the fanfic for them.


	4. Ch3: MakeOut Mayhem

**Ch.3: Make-Out Mayhem**

The six little Ponies and the two snakes watched in horror as the Golden Arrow flew towards Discord and Celestia as if someone shot it out of a bow.

"BOSSS, LOOK OUT!" Kaa cried. Hearing his henchman, Discord looked up to find out what he's yelling about…only to have the Arrow strike him right in the heart!

"Ow!" he yelled, looking down to see the Arrow vanish in a puff of golden dust and red hearts with turtledove wings. "What the—" He was suddenly cut off when Celestia pushed him off of her and stood on him with her front hooves on his chest.

"I have you now, Discord!" she said to him bravely as he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

That's when she noticed something wrong. She felt his heart beating faster underneath her hooves. She heard him let out a gasp of surprise. And she saw red hearts…red hearts replacing the red pupils of his eyes.

"You most certainly do, Tia, baby," said with a flirting tone. She was so much in shock at this new reaction that Celestia didn't have time to react to his teleporting from under her to beside her.

"Discord, what—" she started before the demon pulled her into his chest in a firm but gentle embrace and started kissing her. Think of it as Pepe le Pew kissing a frightened Penelope Pussycat squirming in his arms; just replace Pepe with Discord and Penelope with Celestia. And he's doing this right in front of his henchmen and the Mane Six!

"What the-!" Twilight gasped as Rarity fainted and the surprised Applejack quickly caught her. Fluttershy then tried to revive her by fanning her with her wing while gasping "Oh, my goodness!" rapidly.

"Aww," Pinkie Pie cooed. "Isn't that cute? They're kissing!"

"Cute?" snapped a grossed out Rainbow Dash. "I'm practically wanting to _puke_ here!"

"Should we consssider thisss romantic or awkward?" Kaa then asked Hiss, shocked at what he's witnessing.

"In all honesssty," his companion answered, "I do not even know anymore."

"Discord, what are you doing?" Celestia cried, her face turning fuchsia red from his kissing her and running his eagle talons through her gorgeous hair. "Stop this now!"

"Ooh, playing hard to get?" he purred with a smirk. "Me likey. You little flirt, you." He then planted ticklish kisses on where Celestia's head meets her swan-like neck.

"N-No…" Celestia moaned, actually enjoying him kissing her there. "Discord, st-stop…Mmm…" She couldn't even fight back as he then started nibbling on her ear.

"If you like, Celestia," he whispered into it softly, "we can find a nice quiet spot to play '7 Minutes in Heaven'."

"Knock! It! OFF!" Rainbow then flew straight into Discord and kicked him right in the muzzle to free the princess, who quickly steadied herself despite her dazed state.

"Princess Celestia, are you alright?" Twilight cried, rushing over to her mentor's side.

"Yes," she answered as she started to recuperate, "I will be fine." She and the Ponies then turned to Discord, who was stunned from the kick and is now being helped up by his henchmen.

"Hey, do you mind?" the demon snapped at Rainbow while holding his nose. "I was making out with the mare of my dreams!"

"Keep away from the princess, Discord!" Twilight ordered, her Element of Magic glowing with pure energy. She and her friends then began shooting at the evil trio with colorful energy/magic in the forms of their Elements originating from their necklaces and crown.

"Uh, bosss," Kaa said to Discord as he dodged Rainbow's energy. "I think it'sss bessst that we get out of here." Reluctantly, Discord nodded in answer before taking off to the skies, followed by his snake henchmen.

"You and your friends may have won this round, Twilight Sparkle," he growled at her, "but mark my words…I will be back for my princess!" He then turned to Celestia and gave her a flirty wink.

"But in the meantime, Tia," he purred, "here's a little something for you to dream on." He then blew her a kiss, which took on the form of a pair of red lips with white wings. The lips then flew over to Celestia with great speed before planting themselves into her lips for a kiss. When they vanished in a puff of smoke, Celestia's face was flushed up with surprise.

"Why, you—" Rainbow growled before dashing forth to attack Discord. However, the demon snapped his eagle talons to teleport himself and his henchmen out of the courtyard, so the rainbow Pegasus missed.

"Darn it!" she yelled, sliding to a halt in the air. "He got away from us before we could encase him in stone again!"

"I'm afraid that's the least of our problems, Rainbow," Rarity sighed before turning to Twilight. "Oh, Twilight, how could we have forgotten about the Arrow!" Applejack turned to the two Unicorns. Like Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and the Princesses, they were unaware of the Golden Arrow because they were not at Twilight's Library when she created it. As a result, she was very much confused as were the rest of them.

"Wait a sec," she asked with an arched eyebrow. "Yer sayin' that there arrow that hit Discord 'n' vanished was what made him act like that? What in tarnation was it anyhoo?"

"I think it would be best that Twilight explains after we are inside the castle," Princess Celestia stated, a bit of blush still on her beautiful face. "Knowing Luna, she must be worried about me." Agreeing with the Princess, all seven of them went back into the castle to join Princess Luna and Spike.


	5. Ch4: Situation About a Cure

**Ch.4: Situation About a Cure**

A short while later, in Princess Celestia's room, Twilight, Rarity, and Spike told their friends and the Princesses about the Golden Arrow of Eros that Twilight had perfected and planned to give to the Princess before it hit Discord. When they were done with their story, their audience was it shock.

"Whoa, Nelly…" Applejack said in awe. "I sure didn't see _that_ one comin'."

"Yes," Fluttershy concurred, "it certainly is…unexpected."

"Oh, wow!" Pinkie Pie cried, being her usual too-much-caffeine self. "An arrow that makes others fall in love. That is so neat! I bet it would come in handy in the matchmaking business!"

"Uh, Pinkie," Rainbow said matter-of-factly, "in case you forgot…OUR BIGGEST ENEMY IS NOW IN LOVE WITH THE PRINCESS!" Princess Luna sighed sadly as she sunk into her star-patterned cushions.

"As if Discord turning me into Nightmare Moon was not bad enough," she fretted out loud. "Now he is immune to becoming stone again by the Elements of Harmony and is threatening to taketh away Celestia like he is Prince Charming or something." Seeing how upset her younger sister is, Celestia lied down beside her and wrapped a comforting wing around Luna's shoulders.

"Do not worry, little sister," he assured her softly. "I am not going anywhere. I promise."

"Sister, how could thou sayeth that?" Luna cried, looking up at her with tears forming in her teal eyes. "Now that Discord is obsessed with thee, he probably plans to kidnap thee find some way to make thee marry him! And if thou does, he will rule over Equestria once more, and…Oh, I do not even wisheth to think about it!" She then buried her face into Celestia's neck and sobbed.

"Shhh…" Celestia said to her soothingly. "Now, now, Luna…it will be alright…Shhh…" Twilight, nervous about how the High Princess feels about the whole Golden Arrow scenario, approached her slowly.

"Princess Celestia," she said to her with a lump in her throat, "I'm am so sorry about getting you involved in all of this. If I had just remembered the Arrow, I would have left it with Spike so that it wouldn't hit Discord. Oh, this is all my fault!" Celestia simply looked up at her with a comforting smile.

"Do not be so hard on yourself, my faithful student," she said to her comfortingly. "You were just so focused on the disaster and our safety. Anyone who would have known about the Arrow would have forgotten about it tucked away in your pack for my sake."

"Speaking of the Arrow," Rarity asked Twilight, "does the book you've found the spell in say anything about a cure, darling?" Twilight then thought about it.

"I think so," she answered. "I never got to that part because I was more focused on creating the Arrow. Besides, I've a feeling that it can't be anything pretty."

"I agree," Rarity said after a bit of thought. "If the Golden Love Arrow is beautiful, then its opposite has to be hideous."

"Maybe, Sugar Cube," Applejack replied, "but what have we to loose?"

"I have to agree with Applejack," Fluttershy stated. "Unless we cure Discord, he might do something drastic like Princess Luna said."

"HOLD IT!" Pinkie Pie cried, shooting her front hoof into the air like an enthusiastic student wanting to answer her teacher's question.

"No, Pinkie," Twilight groaned. "We are _not_ keeping Discord around so that you can have the chocolate rain."

"That's not what I was objecting about," the pink Pony stated quickly. "I was going to say that if the Golden Arrow has made Discord fall in love with the Princess, then he won't have a reason to destroy her. Think, girls. If he's in love with the Princess, he'd turn good so that she'd love him back. And if he turns good, then he'll cause chaos to Equestria less often! Except for the cotton candy clouds raining chocolate milk, of course.

"However, if we cure Discord, he'll be back to his old self and try to destroy the Princess. And that would be too sad, even for the Princess herself. That cure to the Love Arrow could even be a _Hate_ Arrow!"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Time out and back up!" Rainbow Dash said quickly. "Are you saying we should _let _Discord stay in love with the Princess? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard in my entire life."

"I don't know, Rainbow," Twilight said to her after some thought. "I think Pinkie might be on to something about that Hate Arrow part."

"Yup," Applejack concurred over a bit of thought as well. "Big Macintosh even told me before I got my Cutie Mark, 'Lil' Sister, thar's a fine line between love 'n' hate'."

"Pinkie Pie certainly has a point," Princess Celestia stated. "If the opposite of the Love Arrow is indeed a Hate Arrow, the results of Discord getting hit from it will be disastrous."

"But what are we to do?" Rainbow Dash protested. "You're not suggesting that we keep Discord in love with you, are you, Princess?"

"I think the first thing we should do is to bring the book here and look into it," the Alicorn answered calmly. "If the book does have a cure, we will then decide whether or not we should use it."

"Good idea, Princess," Twilight said. "Last time I saw the book, I left it on my desk back in the Ponyville Library. I think we should go get it from there because I forgot the title."

"Then let's go already," Rainbow yelled, getting impatient from the whole Discord-in-love-with-Celestia situation.

Unknown to the Ponies, however, Discord, Kaa, and Hiss were listening in on their conversation, disguised as vines wrapping around the open bedroom window. When they have heard all they needed to hear, they slithered underneath the window to talk, staying in their vine guises.

"What do you think, Massster?" asked Kaa quietly. "Should we cure you?"

"Are you kidding?" the Draconequus answered with a glare. "Falling in love with Princess Celestia is the best thing that has ever happened to me since breaking free from my stone prison."

"Ssso you are sssaying we should get to the book first before they do?" asked Hiss.

"Of course," their boss answered with a knowing smile. "And if Twilight got that Golden Arrow from that book, I can make a Golden Arrow of my own and use it on Celestia."

"But then…" Kaa replied, "she will fall in love with you."

"Exactly," the demon stated. "It will make courting, wooing, and marrying her all the better for me."

"Looksss like you really are in love," Kaa replied.

"Never mind that," his superior hissed. "Let's just get that book." And with the snap of his fingers, they teleported out of their hiding spot.


	6. Ch5: Scheme of Romance

**Ch.5: A Scheme of Romance**

With a flash of light, Discord and his two minions have appeared within Twilight's library.

"Alright, you two," the demon said to his snakes. "Remember, Twilight said that the book is on a desk. If she was working on the Golden Arrow before we attacked Canterlot, she should have left it open."

"Ssso we need to find a book that isss open to a page with a Golden Arrow in it," Kaa concluded.

"Right," his master stated. "Now move; Twilight and those other Ponies will be here any minute." The trio then set to work on locating a desk with an open book on it. Half a minute later, Discord spotted the book.

"Bingo," he said, floating over to the desk. He then looked into the page and began reading about the Golden Arrow:

"_The Golden Arrow of Eros, according to myths, is a magical tool which Eros and his Cupids use to create romance between two lovers. When the Golden Arrow hits a being, whether it be a mortal or a spirit, the target will fall in love with the first being he or she lays eyes on. The spell also becomes permanent when it strikes the target straight in the heart or anywhere in the chest area, making the spell immune to any cure. Even the Lead Arrow of Eros, which makes any target it hits hate the first being he or she lays eyes on, would have no effect on it."_

Discord smiled with victory. He recalled the Golden Arrow striking him in the heart before it vanished. And since it struck him there, the Ponies can never cure him. Not even with a Lead Arrow.

"And if _my _Golden Arrow hits her in the heart or the right side of the chest," he mused out loud, "Celestia will be my girl…permanently." He then turned to the next page and found the recipe to create the Golden Love Arrow.

"Ahh…" he said, ripping the page out and making sure it has all of the instructions. "Perfect. The ingredients should be easy to obtain, and I can follow these instructions easily. I may be a demon of chaos, but even I must make sure my plans go perfectly. Therefore, I have to make sacrifice or two."

"I didn't think you'd give into order that easily, Discord," an all-too-familiar voice behind him said. "Then again, it could be the Arrow's spell talking." Discord turned around to find the Mane Six at the front door, Applejack and Rainbow Dash standing on his struggling minions.

"He caught usss off guard, my lord," Hiss groaned, trying to get out of Applejack's grip.

"You two are lucky that you are loyal to me, you know that?" Discord stated, using his magic to lift the two surprised Ponies off of them. The two snakes then slithered away from the Ponies and stood up at his sides as Discord then dropped them.

"Don't think you're going to get away with this, Discord!" Twilight snapped. "You'll never get to the Princess." Unknown to her, the demon had folded up the page he ripped out and slipped into a pocket in Hiss' cape.

"Sorry to disappoint you, girls," he said to them, "but I'm afraid you cannot cure me of my 'lovesickness'."

"What are talking about?" Rainbow Dash demanded. Using his magic once again, he moved the book over to Twilight.

"Read it and weep," he answered. Twilight did as he advised and was shocked at what she found out.

"Oh, this is _not_ good," she said to the girls. "I can't believe I forgot this part!"

"What is it?" asked the stuttering Fluttershy, not liking the look on her friend's face.

"According to the book," Twilight answered, "the Arrow's spell can never be broken if it strikes its target in the heart or any part of the chest!"

"So?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow," Rarity stated fearfully, "have you forgotten where the Arrow struck him?"

"No, I remember," she answered. "It hit him right smack…in the heart…AWW, DARN IT!" The rainbow Pegasus then smacked her hoof right into her own face.

"Looks like I've disappointed you big time, ladies," Discord said to them. "And pretty soon, Celestia will be mine." With his maniacal laugh, he, Kaa, and Hiss teleported out of the library.

"Ooh, is he planning to propose to her?" asked the excited Pinkie Pie. "I think I can plan an engagement party for them!"

"PINKIE!" the other five ponies yelled.

"What?" she asked, all confused. "Those are romantic!" Rainbow Dash simply pressed her hoof into her forehead with a frustrated sigh.

"Things couldn't possible get any worse," she groaned.

"I think it just did," Twilight said, looking into the book with fear. "The page with the recipe for the Golden Arrow's been torn out. Discord must have taken it!"

"That must be what he's plannin'," Applejack said with fear. "He's gonna make another one 'n' use it on the princess!"

"C'mon, girls," Twilight said, putting the book into her pack. "We have to go warn her!" The six of them then ran out of the library and headed back for Canterlot, not knowing or caring if they'll be too late to even warn Celestia.


	7. Ch6: Lover's Chase

Just to give you the heads-up, the Lead Arrow was something I got from Greek Mythology as well. I might've made some of the stuff on the Arrows up just to make my story good. Anyway, enjoy! This is my favorite chapter yet.

**Ch.6: "Lover's" Chase**

Back at Castle Celestia, Spike was looking out the window of Princess Celestia's room for Twilight and the others to get back. With him are Princess Luna, with fear and worry in her eyes, and Princess Celestia pacing a little.

"Thou thinketh they will get back soon?" asked Luna. Celestia then gave her a reassuring smile, not wanting her to worry.

"Do not fear, little sister," she said to her. "I am certain that they will be back as soon as they can."

However, the older princess couldn't help but fear that something is wrong as well. Something feels to be at amiss. She couldn't help but get the feeling that something bad is going to happen while the Mane Six are away.

_Oh, Discord,_ the beautiful Alicorn thought to herself sadly. _Of all times to fall back in love with me, why do you have to do so now?_

"_Thinking about me, Celestia?_" asked a voice she knows far too well. "_I _knew _you have it bad for me._" She, Luna, and Spike turned sharply to see Discord, Kaa, and Hiss appear inside the room in a flash of light. Quickly, Celestia stood in front of Luna, and Spike stood in front of Celestia, despite his small size.

"Y-You stay away from her!" he threatened. Kaa simply smiled at the little dragon trying to be brave and to protect the princesses.

"Well, aren't you a ssspunky little thing," he purred softly as he moved his head towards him. "It'sss really quite adorable…"

"Hey, I may be a baby dragon," Spike shot back, "but I'm…not too…young to…fight…" The little dragon began getting a little woozy as swirling colors began emitting from Kaa's eyes. Celestia gasped as swirling colors began emitting from the little dragon's eyes as well as he stared into them.

"Spike, don't look into his eyes!" she cried, despite she was too late. Spike couldn't hear her; he was too fascinated by the pretty colors.

"Aww, poor baby dwagon getting cranky?" Kaa cooed as Spike started to get wobbly. "Maybe a little nap should do the trick." As if on cue, the little dragon fell into his wing. The python smiled as his little victim began sucking his thumb like a darling baby.

"And I thought he wasss cute before," he chuckled before gently settling him on a silky pillow. Celestia quickly turned to her sister.

"Luna, we must—" She stopped in midsentence when she saw that Hiss was using the same spell as Kaa did to hypnotize the blue Alicorn.

"Celes…tia…" she whispered before fainting into his golden wings.

"Luna!" her older sister cried, rushing over to help her, only to have Discord appear in front of her and grab her quickly as she crashed into her chest.

"I knew you missed me, Celestia," he purred, planting kisses on her cheek.

"I thought nothing of the sort!" she protested, struggling to get out of his grip. "Please, stop this, Discord!"

"Your blushing says you like it," he teased, nuzzling his nose into her neck. Celestia felt her cheeks flare up more. How embarrassing. Quickly, she slipped out of his grip and flew out of the room. Discord simply smiled slyly.

"So you wanna play, do you?" he chuckled. "How cute. Well, then, ready or not, here comes Discord." He then flew off after her.

"I am mossst certainly glad thessse two are asssleep," Kaa said, covering Spike with a blanket.

"I agree," Hiss said, tucking Luna in. "Knowing them, they would probably be…uh, what isss that ssslang again?"

"Grosssed out?" asked his green companion. The gentlemanly snake snapped his finger/feathers.

"That's it!"

Meanwhile, Celestia was busy trying to get away from Discord before he does something drastic when he catches her. But with his type of power, he could be at every turn. She has no idea how right she was.

Turning to the left at the end of the hall, she screeched to a stop when she saw the Draconequus there, lifting a dumbbell up and down with his lion arm.

"Hey, Tia," he purred, giving her a flirty look. "I was just working on my biceps." He then flexed his arm to show off the large muscle. "Care to feel how hard it is?" Celestia quickly ran for the opposite direction, her face blushing like crazy.

_This can't be happening_, she thought to herself. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening._ When she reached the foyer, she saw Discord leaning against the door, arms crossing his chest, his ox leg crossing his dragon leg, and a seductive look in his eyes. Before Celestia could make another break for it, Discord grabbed her with his tail.

"Oh, Celestia, why fight it?" he asked, bring her closer to him. "You know you can't ignore what we had all those years ago."

"Discord, please!" she cried. "STOP IT!" She then blasted pastel-colored energy from her horn right at Discord, forcing him to let her go so that he can dodge it. Quickly, Celestia flew out of an open window…she had to get to safety.

She then landed in the courtyard, and three pink butterflies flew towards her.

_At least something peaceful is approaching me_, the white Alicorn thought to herself with a sigh…before she saw that each of the butterflies has a an antler, a goat horn, bushy eyebrows, a goatee, and a snaggletooth.

"A mare like you can truly make my heart a-flutter," they said in unison with Discord's voice. With a cry, Celestia ran into the labyrinth, making twists and turns until she reached an area in the maze with fruit trees and a pond. Thirst getting the best of her, she went over to the pond and drank its clear spring water…just as a pile of Red Delicious apples, a pile of Bright Macintosh apples, and a pile of Granny Smith apples rolled over to her and rose to form three apple-pile creatures looking at her with crimson eyes.

"You are the only apple of my eye," they said in unison with Discord's voice, just like the butterflies. Choking on the water, Celestia quickly ran out of the area and made more twists and turns. As she ran, three diamonds and three green balloons flew around her, each bearing an image of the Draconequus.

"My jewel of jewels…" the diamonds said to her.

"I feel myself floating on air when you are near me," the balloons finished.

"Stop this, Discord!" she demanded, tears of frustration streaming down her face. She then found herself in another area and no signs of the balloons and diamonds. She panted with exhaustion, her heart about to burst out of her chest. What she wouldn't give for a soft pillow to rest on…then she spotted something white and soft like a cloud in front of her through her tears of frustration. Exhaustion consuming her, she flopped onto the cushiony item and sighed happily…before a pair of arms and a tail wrapped around her. She shot her eyes wide open and saw that she _is_ on a cloud…and Discord's on it as well, holding her with her arms and tail.

"Romantic, isn't it?" he purred into her ear. "You and me, cuddling on cloud nine…" Celestia couldn't take any more of this.

"Discord, just stop already," she threatened, storing energy into her horn…only to have it and her wings vanish in flashes of light.

"Sorry, baby," he purred to her as he held her closer, "but I don't want to take any chances. Do you want to exhaust yourself more than you already have?"

Now that she thought about it, Celestia is now extremely tired from using so much of her powers and running away from him. But she can't just stay here. She then struggled to get out of his grasp, but he held her firmly but gently as he kissed her neck. She shivered at the touch, sighing in unwanted pleasure.

"Discord…" she moaned, "not like this…I beg you…" Even _she_ couldn't believe she's begging him. It could be his touch that's messing around with her head. With a soft smile, he lifted up his head to her and turned her head to face him with one claw.

"Shh…" he said to her softly. "Don't worry, Celestia…I'm not going anywhere for a long…long time." As he said this, swirling colors began emitting from his eyes, hypnotizing her. It was too late when she saw this; Celestia is now under his spell.

"Just rest in my arms…" he purred seductively. "Let me hold you…" Celestia soon started to get drowsy.

"Dis…cord…" she said softly before fainting into his chest. The chaotic entity simply ran his lion fingers through her mane with a smile.

"I can see why you're an entity of peace and harmony," he said to her. "You're just so relaxed and adorable when you're asleep…especially in my arms." He then closed his eyes and concentrated, emitting a telepathy spell through his horns.

"_Kaa! Hiss! I have her. Let's head back to the ruins so that I can get started on that arrow._"

"_Got it, Massster,_" the two snakes replied in unison. Discord then opened his eyes to look down at Celestia once again. Smiling with a sigh, the mishmash entity gently kissed her on the forehead, and she just sighed in her sleep as she snuggled into his cinnamon brown fur. Chuckling to himself, he gathered her up into his arms and stood up on the cloud, holding her bridal style.

"Now_ this_ is something I can get used to," he said to himself. He then took off into the skies with his prize in his arms.


	8. Ch7: Finding Celestia

**Ch. 7: Finding Celestia**

The Mane Six soon made it to Castle Celestia and headed for the High Princess' bedroom.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight cried, bursting through the doors along with her friends. "We got a problem!" However, they only found Princess Luna and Spike sleeping on the pillows. Princess Celestia was nowhere to be found. Fearing for the worse, the six Ponies rushed over to them and tried to revive them.

"Spike!" Twilight cried, nudging the baby dragon awake.

"Princess Luna, wake up!" Rarity begged as she shook the Alicorn. Spike was the first to wake up with a start.

"AUGH, CREEPY SNAKE EYES!" he cried, jumping out of the blanket and pillow.

"SISTER!" Luna cried, looking around the room frantically. "Sister, where art thou?"

"Calm down thar, Sugar Cube," Applejack said to her. "Just tell us what happened."

"Well, we were waiting for you to return," Spike explained, "when Discord and his snake buds showed up. I was about to fight them off, but that big green snake—I think he was called Kaa—he used some kind of a spell on me put me to sleep. His eyes were swirling colors, and it got me all dizzy. That was when I blacked out."

"And I was about to help out as well, " Princess Luna explained, "but the yellow one called Hiss did the same thing to me."

"They must have hypnotic abilities like Discord does," Rainbow Dash replied.

"But if they were unconscious when they got here," Fluttershy replied with shock, "that must mean that…"

"Princess Celestia has been kidnapped?" Rarity cried before fainting into Pinkie Pie and Applejack's arms.

"Rarity," Rainbow Dash groaned, "if you keep on fainting like that, you're gonna mess up your mane." The beautiful Unicorn's deep blue eyes shot open before jumping out of her friends' arms and quickly fixing her hair.

"Oh, no!" she cried frantically. "Not that! Anything but that! I can get knots in my mane that way!"

"Either way, you're right, Rarity," Twilight said. "Discord must have taken Princess Celestia. Apparently, he wants to be certain that he's the first one she sees when he strikes her with his Golden Arrow."

"He's going to make a Golden Arrow too?" asked Spike with wide shock.

"Yeah, he's got the instructions for it," Rainbow answered. "What's worse is that we can't cure him from the Arrow's spell because it struck him in the heart."

"If that is true," Luna replied with shock in her tearing eyes, "and he hits Sister Celestia in the heart with his Golden Arrow, she will be love with him permanently."

"Right," Twilight sighed, "and who knows where Discord has taken her." Luna would have broken down into tears had she not shot her eyes wide open with realization.

"Wait, I have just remembered something that could be of help!" she cried. "A couple of months back, my sister had taughteth me a location spell. We use it to locate each other if we are ever separated and need to find each other again. If I can use my location spell…"

"We can find out where Princess Celestia is," Pinkie Pie said with realization. "Ooh, I love playing hide and seek." Ignoring that last part, Luna concentrated on her spell through her horn.

Then she began seeing images through her mind's eyes. Her older sister was asleep on pink and lavender silk pillows, her horn and wings missing. Discord's doing, no doubt. Next, the images show Celestia in a room with Discord, who was busy at work at a bench with ingredients for a spell. Must be for the Golden Arrow. The final image was of the ruins of a castle the younger princess knows very well.

Opening her eyes, she turned to Spike and the Ponies.

"Discord has taken my sister to the ruins of our old castle within the Everfree Forest," she said to them quickly. "He has takeneth away her wings and horn so she can neither fight back nor escape."

"Then we have to go there and save her," Twilight said, using her horn's magic to put the Elements of Harmony on her and her friends.

"We have to hurry," Luna said. "Discord has already beguneth the concoction for the Golden Arrow. I can use my magic to get us there as quickly as possible, but the spell will stop in a hurry. Possibly when we are halfway over the forest."

"That's fine, Princess," Luna said to her with confidence. "We'll stop with the spell when we're halfway there and run the rest of the way." With a nod, Luna concentrated on a spell that caused her mist-like mane and tail to grow longer and larger and slip under the Ponies, save Rainbow Dash with Spike on her back and Fluttershy. She then flew out of the room and towards the Everfree Forest, her mane and tail holding our heroes and trailing behind her like the train of a bridal gown. And Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Spike flew after her.

_I hope we are not too late_, Luna prayed to herself with only her sister in her mind. _Celestia, please hangeth on._


	9. Ch8: Rescue the Princess

Here's the climatic chapter and probably one of my best yet. It's a parody of the scene from _Aladdin_ where Jasmine distracts Jafar so Aladdin can grab the lamp, so I don't own the scene. It is a parody. Please enjoy.

**Ch. 8: Rescue the Princess**

As the Ponies were flying off to rescue Celestia, said princess had just woken up from her slumber. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the ruins of her and Luna's old home and resting on pink silk pillows. She then recalled what had happened to her: Discord invading her castle; the chase throughout the castle and labyrinth; Discord holding her…

"Discord!" she cried, jumping to her feet.

"Don't worry, darling," purred an all-too-familiar voice. "I'm here." Celestia turned to see Discord looking at her with flirt in his eyes from a working table beside him.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked her, floating over to her. "I'll be more than happy to hold you."

"Stay away!" she threatened, aiming her horn at him…only to find no horn at all. How could she forget that Discord took away her horn and wings? She then tried to run for it, but her back leg jerked back when she did, forcing her to fall into her pillows. Looking at her leg, she saw to her dismay that she's chained to the wall.

"Are you alright, Tia?" Discord asked, real worry in his voice as he rushed to her side. "Hold still; let me see."

Celestia shuddered as he caressed her chained leg and made sure no bones were broken. He may be doing it gently, but the Alicorn just can't stand his obsession…

Wait, it just might give her the chance she needs to find out what he's doing. She then looked over his head and spotted a sheet of paper that's ripped on its one side, indicating that it's a page torn from a book. On it is a drawing of the Golden Arrow.

"I see you're looking at my work," Discord said, bringing her attention to him. "Yes, I am making my own Golden Love Arrow, and you'll be happy to know that there's no cure for _me_."

"What are you saying?" she demanded with fear.

"According to the book I got the page from," he answered, "the spell cannot be broken if the Arrow strikes me in the heart…which it did."

"And if you hit me in the heart with the Arrow you make…" she replied with fear in her voice.

"You will become mine," he purred, looking up at her with a seductive smile. "Isn't it wonderful?" He then traced a claw across her bottom jaw to her chin.

"We will be made for each other once more," he whispered to her softly before planting a soft kiss on her cheek. "It will be great to be lovers once more…just like when we were kids."

"Discord, please…" she begged, shivering as he then planted kisses on her neck. "Don't do this…"

Then she spotted something—or someone—in the window behind them. Twilight Sparkle! She then held a hoof to her lips to signal the princess to stay quiet. She and the others are going to try and rescue her! She has to distract him but how? Maybe if…it's crazy but worth a shot…

"Oh, Discord…" she purred into his ear. "You don't have to use the Arrow to have me love you back. I already have feelings for you too." The surprised Discord looked up at her with surprise.

"You do?" he asked, feeling his heart leap with joy.

"Of course, silly," she giggled. "Your chaotic abilities are what I find…attractive about you." He then gave her a flirty smile.

"Well, then, kitty-cat," he purred, wrapping his tail around her, "what do you find…attractive about me?" As he asked her that question, Twilight, Luna, Spike, and their friends snuck into the room via open windows. They are planning to grab the page, destroy Discord's work on his Arrow, and then save Celestia. All she has to do is stall him.

"You're…tall…" she purred, gazing into his mismatched eyes, "…colorful…creative…humorous…" As Celestia was "swooning" over Discord, Spike and the Ponies quietly crept towards the desk where the page and work was sitting.

"Go on…" Discord whispered softly to the Alicorn. Celestia just smiled at him and wrapped her front legs around his neck.

"And your snaggletooth," she said, softly brushing her muzzle up and down said tooth, "makes you so…feisty. You have truly stolen my heart a long time ago…" As this was going on, Kaa slithered into the room to check on his master via crack in the doorway. He gasped when he saw the Ponies approaching the desk slowly.

"MAS—!" He tried to cry out to Discord, but Rainbow Dash and Applejack jumped and held him down, gagging him with Applejack's hat. Fortunately for the Ponies, Discord didn't hear the cry. He was too focused on the sparkle in Celestia's eyes.

"And your silly little Ponies?" he asked, nuzzling his muzzle into her neck. She sighed at his gentle nuzzling.

"Oh, they don't get you like I do…" she answered, gazing into his red pupils with fluttering eyelashes. Twilight had almost reached the page…

CRASH! When struggling to get out of Applejack and Rainbow's grip, Kaa knocked a nearby vase with his tail to grab his master's attention, and it smashed into the stone floor. Hearing the crash, Discord started to turn to find out what it was, but Celestia grabbed his head and pressed her lips into his for a kiss. That caught his attention completely because he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, running his talons through her mane and caressing his paw up and down her back.

Fluttershy and Rarity covered their mouths in shock. Pinkie stifled a giggle. Luna, Spike, and Twilight gawked at the kissing pair in shock.

"Wow…" Applejack said with wide eyes.

"Aw, gross!" Rainbow hissed as Kaa made a muffled "Eww!" with the hat still in his mouth.

Realizing that her mentor is buying her more time, Twilight quickly snapped out of her shock and grabbed the page with her magic. As she did, Celestia and Discord broke apart from their kiss.

"Well, that was…" he purred before he saw some movement reflecting from his princess' crown. It looks like…Twilight Sparkle! And she's got the page for the Golden Arrow!

"You!" he roared, turning to the violet Unicorn sharply. Quickly tucking the sheet of parchment away, Twilight flew into action with her friends at her side. Rainbow and Applejack quickly joined her after knocking Kaa out cold. Rarity quickly bucked the desk over, spilling the contents all over the floor.

Enraged at them ruining what he had worked so hard on, Discord flew at them with a roar to attack them. As the Mane Six moved out of the way and fought back, Luna flew over to her sister with Spike on her back.

"Sister," she cried out to her, "art thou alright? Did he hurt thee?"

"No, I am alright," she answered as her younger sister used her horn's magic to undo the chain on her leg. "How are you able to find me?"

"I've used the locating spell thou taughteth me," she answered with a smile. Celestia smiled back as she stood up and embraced Luna.

"That's my filly," she said, earning her a tearing smile from Luna. She then turned to see Twilight and her friends dodge an attack from Discord and turn to their princess.

"Don't worry, Princess Celestia," Twilight cried to her mentor. "We got you!" The Mane Six then focused the energy of their hearts into their Elements, and rainbow-colored beams of light shot out of them and swirled around Celestia, who reared up gracefully, looking like the graceful goddess that she is. When the rainbows vanished, Celestia was now her old form again, having her horn and wings back. The little Ponies then stood in front of her, trying to keep Discord away from her.

As he stood glaring at the Ponies who dare take away his beloved Celestia, Hiss quickly slithered to his side. He has the unconscious Kaa's wing wrapped around his shoulders and a coil wrapped around his coil just under the wings.

"Massster, what happened?" he asked. "I found Kaa unconsciousss and—" He stopped when Discord held up his claw to signal him to stop.

Twilight arched her eyebrow in confusion. Why won't he fight back? Is he planning something?

"I'll explain later," he answered his yellow henchmen. "But for now, we need to leave. Now!" Twilight is now completely confused. Why would he want to leave instead of trying to get Celestia back?

"To answer your question, Twilight Sparkle," Discord said, sounding like he can read her mind, "I've used too much of my powers from fighting you, so I do not have enough to fight you more. But don't think I'm going to give up on Celestia…" He then turned to said princess. Not with an angry look, but with a flirty look that seems to tell Celestia that he forgives her.

"Sooner or later, Tia," he said to her, "you'll be mine again…" He then snapped his fingers, and three villains vanished in a flash of light.

"Not enough power'?" Twilight asked herself. "What's he talking about?"

"Maybe when we encased him in stone last time," Rainbow answered, "we drained him of most of his powers so that they're limited now."

"Does that mean he'll attack again?" asked Fluttershy.

"If he does," Twilight answered, "we'll be ready for him." The group then headed back for Castle Celestia with the High Princess behind them.

As she followed them, Celestia felt strange all over because of the kiss. As it turned out, she enjoyed it. When their lips met, she felt herself recall her and Discord's past when they were childhood friends…just before they became lovers torn apart by his corruption over Equestria. Hopefully, Discord won't do anything devastating to reclaim her heart…it will only break it instead.


	10. Epilogue: I Could Never Forget

Epilogue: I Could Never Forget

As Princess Luna was bringing up the moon to begin the night, her older sister was getting ready for bed. However, Celestia still feels uneasy. As she brushed her mane, her thoughts drifted back to that moment in her old home within the Everfree Forest…the moment she kissed Discord. His lips against hers…so enchanting…so magical…so romantic…

She quickly set her brush back onto her vanity with the shake of her head. It was just one kiss; it did not mean anything…

"Oh, who am I fooling?" she cried out to herself before flopping into her cushiony bed without so much as removing her crown, necklace, and shoes. "I can't even stop thinking of what we were all those years ago…" She then turned onto her back and looked down at her necklace…the very same golden necklace with the diamond-shaped amethyst that she wore before she and Luna trapped Discord in stone all those years ago...

_*~*~*Flashback…*~*~*_

_Discord wrapped his arm around Celestia's shoulders as the two of them watched little Luna play with the butterflies from their cherry blossom tree. In reply, she simply rested her head into his cinnamon brown chest, the petals falling from the tree into her mane to blend in with it perfectly._

"_She looks so adorable," she said to him, "does she not?"_

"_Yeah," he sighed, running his fingers through her cotton candy pink mane. "And soon, she'll grow into a ravishing beauty like you." Celestia blinked in reply and looked up at him._

"_What?" Realizing what he just said, Discord looked away with a deep blush. Celestia then felt his heart thump rapidly in his chest._

"_Uh…I mean…that is, uh…" he stuttered. She then arched an eyebrow at him suspiciously._

"_Discord," she said to him in a tell-the-truth-and-shame-the-devil tone, "were you trying to tell me something?"_

"_Uh, maybe," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I dunno…" Celestia then turned his head so he's looking at her._

"_Discord, whatever you are thinking, you can tell me," she said to him. "You are my best friend…and practically a big brother to Luna." Discord smiled in reply._

"_Now that I thought about it," he said to her, "you two don't have any brothers, right?" Celestia looked down sadly._

"_Yes, it's true," she answered. Seeing her depression, the Draconequus gave her a comforting hug._

"_You know," he said softly, "I can be Luna's big brother for life if you want...for both of you, but _you_ most of all." Celestia looked up at him in surprise._

"_What I'm trying to say is, Tia," he said, giving her his nickname for her, "is that I love you. You are the only one who could _ever _complete my heart."_

_Celestia felt her heart flutter like the butterflies playing with Luna. She had always been attracted to him because of his uniqueness and sense of humor. She had no idea that he loves her too._

"_Discord, I…I don't know what to say but…" she replied with a smile, "you complete my heart too." Discord, feeling like the happiest entity ever, smiled more broadly than he was before. He then sat up straight and changed his position so that he's kneeling before her on one knee. Celestia's heart began beating faster as he took her front hooves into his hands._

"_Celestia," he said to her, "I know that we have confessed our love just now, but I now have one question I wish to ask of you?"_

"_Oh, Discord," she begged, "ask. Please ask!" He then brought his tail out from behind him and held it out before her. In its grasp is a golden collar-like necklace with a diamond-shaped amethyst in the center and decorated with graceful swirls._

"_This necklace is one I have made all on my own," he said to her, "forged from the purest flames, fashioned from the best gold, and blest with the most beautiful of gems. It is to be an engagement necklace that I will give to the one with whom I wish to spend forever. And so I ask of you…Princess Celestia…Will you marry me and be my bride?" Celestia's eyes welled up with tears. She knew he would propose to her, and she knows her answer._

"_Yes!" she cried with a smile. "Of course I'll marry you, Discord." Discord then pressed his forehead into hers as he placed the necklace around her neck and clasped it to keep it on._

"_Celestia…" he whispered before she placed her hoof on his lips softly._

"_Don't speak," she whimpered, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Just kiss me as if it were our wedding day." Obliging with her wish, Discord took her into his arms in a strong but gentle embrace and pressed his lips into hers for a long but tender kiss. Celestia then returned it, her front legs on his shoulders and wrapping her wings around him. Her happiness has truly begun anew…_

"_Uh-oh!" Hearing a familiar voice, the two betrothed pulled apart and turned to Luna to find her covering her eyes with her front hooves._

"_Luna," Celestia laughed at the cute baby Alicorn, "what are you doing?" Luna then looked up at her sister sadly._

"_I'm sorry, Celly," she answered timidly. "I saw you and Dissy kissing. I hope you're not mad." With a sly smile, Discord floated over to her and scooped her up._

"_Oh, we're not mad," he assured. "We just don't like your frown…but I know just the cure for _that_!" He then began blowing raspberries into her tummy, making her scream with laughter._

"_Celly, help!" she cried out to her big sister. "Dissy's tickling me!" Celestia laughed as she then joined her two favorite entities in all of Equestria in their play. Nothing will ever tear them apart…_

_*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*_

"Oh, Discord…" Celestia sighed, hugging herself and her necklace with tears flowing from her eyes. This piece of jewelry was the engagement present he gave her, and she kept it always…even after darkness consumed his heart and forced her and Luna to seal him away in stone to stop his everlasting chaos. That event happened on the day before their wedding.

The necklace held so many memories for her of Discord: their confession of love to each other; the games they played together; their first kiss…

TAP! TAP! TAP! Celestia shot up her head and turned to her window. Outside was Kaa, tapping at the window. Getting up from her bed, she wiped her tears and opened the window.

"Kaa?" she asked with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"My massster wantsss me to give you thisss," he answered, handing her a rectangular prism-shaped package in pink wrapping and topped with green, blue, and violet ribbons. Feeling her face blush a little, Celestia took the package with her horn's magic.

"I hope everything isss alright," the snake then said to her, sounding a little timid. She looked down at him in confusion and saw that he's looking away, not wanting to look her in the eye.

"What do you mean?"

"I…I sssaw you crying," he answered with a gulp. "If it'sss about what my massster almossst did, I want to apologize for him…"

Kaa, feeling bad for her? Perhaps there's a bit of good in his new henchmen after all.

"Oh, it is nothing, Kaa," she assured him. "I was just…remembering the past. But could you do me one small favor in return for the package?" Kaa looked up at her in reply.

"Of courssse," he answered.

"Please don't tell Discord that you saw me crying," she told him with sad eyes. "If he finds out about it, it would simply break his heart…and I just don't want that."

"My lipsss are sssealed, Your Majesssty," he replied, bowing to her like a gentleman.

"Thank you, Kaa," she said to him with a smile. "But I think you better go now. If my sister finds you here, she could launch an attack upon you at first glance."

"I underssstand," he replied. "Thank you." He then flew off to rejoin his master Discord. After closing the windows again, Celestia returned to her bed with the package in her possession. She carefully undid the ribbon and wrapping so that they are each in one piece.

The gift turned out to be a crimson red book with golden swirls and golden letters that said _I Could Never Forget_. Curious, Celestia opened the book and looked through the pages. Each page holds a picture created from the magic and memories that Discord held of her. And underneath each picture was a title to describe the picture: _The Day We Met; Our First Game; My First Gift to You; Our Holding Baby Luna for the First Time; Our First Lessons to Luna_…

Celestia then felt her eyes well up with tears as she looked at the last four pages that have something inside of them.

The first of them was a picture of her and Discord sitting under the cherry blossom tree together and watching baby Luna play with the butterflies. Under it was the title _My Confession of Love to You_.

The second was a picture of Discord proposing to Celestia with the necklace he had made for her. Under it was the title _My Proposal to You_.

The third was a picture of the two of them sharing their first kiss, exactly how Celestia remembered it. Under it was the title _Our First Kiss_.

The last page before the book fell to blank pages really got Celestia's tears flowing. It was a note written to her from Discord:

_To my Beloved Celestia,_

_The Golden Arrow had more than made me fall back in love with you; it has made me remember our childhood together. The day we first met and became the best of friends; the times we've spent together and with Luna; our confession of love followed by my proposing to you…_

_Even the kiss reminded me of our first kiss. To prove to you that I remember it all, I've made for you this book of my memories with you. The blank pages after them are for you to fill in with your own memories with me or of Twilight and her friends. Just place your horn on the blank page and remember a memory of them or us. The book will make it into a picture of us together in that memory or of your little Ponies. All you have to do afterwards is write down the title._

_And don't you worry. I won't cause your kingdom any trouble with my chaotic powers. Since there limited now, I'll rarely cause a little mischief. However, it doesn't mean I won't try to win you back. I'll find a way. And if we're lucky, your faithful student and her friends will find love as well._

_Forever your number one,_

_Discord._

_P.S. Thanks for the kiss._

Celestia smiled before turning to the first blank page. Can this book really turn whatever memory she has of her and Discord into a picture? Deciding to test it, she thought of a good memory and placed her horn on the blank page. She then focused on that memory and felt a strange aura emitting from the page. Opening her eyes and lifting her head up, she saw that a picture had appeared on the page. It is of her and Discord kissing at the ruins a few hours ago.

It worked! It really worked! Getting an inked quill with her horn's magic, Celestia then began righting down the perfect title for the picture.

_Falling Back in Love with You._

Pleased with her gift from Discord, Celestia closed the book and hugged it.

"I hope my little Ponies find love as well, Discord…" she whispered softly before falling asleep with the book in her arms

*~*~*DCDCDC*~*~*

Just to warn you, the second of my True to Your Heart Series is going to be a MLP/Looney Tunes crossover, so I would suggest looking up Looney Tunes in the My Little Ponies crossover thing. Just go to My Little Ponies in and hit the crossovers tab. When you get to the crossovers, look up and hit the Looney Tunes tab. You'll find my second fanfic of the series in there. Hope you've enjoyed the first of my series. There will be more to come.


End file.
